Bravely Third - Sword Of The Brave
(Spoilers for Bravely Default and Second) Overview Bravely Third is the third game in the Bravely Series. It takes place 4 years after the events Bravely Second. This game's story focuses mainly on Bravely Second's Ch.2. Story Four years after the defeat of False God Providence, the Glanz Empire, Dutchy and Crystal Orthodoxy have made peace. These three armies have come together to reshape the Crystalguard and Three Cavaliers as a whole. However, they try to capture the Sword Of The Brave to aid them. Yew tries to talk everyone out of it, but they won't listen. Now, Yew has to try to stop everyone from getting to Geyser Grotto. Chapters Prologue Yew wakes up in his house in Gathelatio. Today is the day that the Glanz Empire joins the Orthodoxy and Dutchy. Yew now must head to the Central Command. Yew heads through Pilgrim's Grove, which is for some reason filled with toxic gases and machinery. While travelling through the grove Yew encounters a Grizzly. Then, Yew gets chased into a marsh where he meets a girl named Yoko. He doesn't seem to recognise her from their last meeting. She says she is also headed to the Central Command. Yoko greets Yew as if she doesn't know him. The two of them become friends and keep progressing. They soon come across Argent Hienkel and Mongomery Harrow, the new recruit. They appear to have built this machine to put this machine here to take note on how the environment reacts to this change. Heinkel says that this is one step closer to creating the ultimate gas weapon. Montgomery just wants to conduct studies. Yoko and Yew do battle with them because this is completely wrong, according to Yew. "If we're going to make peace, why would we need weapons?" The two are successful. They stop in the town of Eternia. Then, they continue on their way through the Eternian Channel. Yew and Yoko then arrive at the Central Command. The duo makes their way to the top floor of the Central Command to take part in this ceremony. The ceremony takes place. Hundreds of people watch as the Glanz Empire as well as Ringabel, Grand Marshal Edea Lee, Master Kamiizumi and the rest of the high-ranking Glanz Empire snd Dutchy Soldiers. makes peace with the Orthodoxy and Dutchy. This event is referred to as "The Great Peace" by the way. So, to finish off this ceremony, Yoko suggests that they take up The Sword Of The Brave. Yew suggests he has heard of that name somewhere, but doesn't remember. Ringabel and Edea join the party and they set out to Geyser Grotto, the supposed location of this sword. Kamiizumi, Janne and Nikolai come as well. They make for Gathelatio but not before stopping at Pilgrim's Grove once more, where the party fights Artemia Venus who claims that they were the ones who built this machine. Besides, they are part of the same alliance. After a tough battle, Kamiizumi lends them his rowboat. The party sets out to sea. The chapter ends with a battle against Behemoth in the shallow waters. Characters Playable Locations Eternia Region Trader: Magics: Equips: tba Inn: more tba Jobs Freelancer The freelancer is unlocked at the start, being the default job for all characters. Knight The knight job is unlocked after defeating both Argent Hienkel and Montgomery Harrow. Alchemist The Asterisk is earned by defeating Montgomery Harrow. Ranger The job is claimed after a tough battle against Artemia Venus. Black Mage Unlock either the Black Mage or the White Mage (your choice). White Mage Fight Holly White to unlock this job. Ninja Do battle with Konoe Kikyo rather than The Jackal to unlock the Ninja asterisk. Thief Fight The Jackal to get the Thief asterisk. Chompmancer Fight the Achorite of Chomp Chomp to unlock this job. (Note that Chompcraft stats will be displayed when sliding the Circle Pad to the right in battle if an ally has this job equipped as their job command or job.) (Chompcraft stat refers to Proficiency, Sale Price, etc.) Fencer Fight Janne Angard in Geyser Grotto to get this asterisk Bishop Fight Nikolai to get this job. Bestiary Humanoids Beasts Ariel Aquatic Insects Plants Undead Demons Dragons Inorganic Bosses Category:Bravely Default (series) Category:Bravely Default Games Category:Role-Playing Games